


Work of Art

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Turning his head Joshua looked at him, “Why do you keep staring at me when there’s great pieces of art to look at?”Jeonghan tightened his hold on Joshua’s waist. “But I am.”“Really now?” Joshua raised an eyebrow. “How come I feel your eyes on me then and not the walls?”Smirking Jeonghan pulled him close. “But Shua. I am admiring the artwork.” He stared meaningfully at Joshua until Joshua blushed a pretty pink finally understanding what he was implying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP going to an art museum. Person A doesn’t enjoy art but is going for Person B. Person B gets a little annoyed that Person A isn’t paying attention to the art on the walls. Person B confronts A about it with something like “Will you stop staring at me and enjoy the artwork?”  
> And Person A goes like “I am.” And smirks, then continues admiring B.
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/153714157007/imagine-your-otp-going-to-an-art-museum-person-a

“Why are we even here?” Jeonghan whined into Joshua’s ear as his boyfriend dragged them around the exhibit. Joshua wasn’t one for art normally so Jeonghan was bewildered as fuck when he came practically hopping into their shared apartment waving a pamphlet around.

Being the weird hipster he was, it was a pamphlet for some graffiti artist who was doing an exhibition on some more traditional mediums, actual canvases and in this case, some on the actual walls of the art gallery. Jeonghan sighed and went along with Joshua’s pleading eyes and the kiss that he was given in return for deciding to go with him. But now it was getting sort of tiring. They could be doing so much more fun things at home. Like cuddling, sleeping, having sex.

Joshua made a little face at him. “Because it’s cool. Now at least look at some of the art please.”

Pouting Jeonghan nodded. “Ok. But after this we’re doing what I want.”

“I know,” Joshua laughed, petting Jeonghan on the head like the cat he brought home instead of his currently whiny ass boyfriend.

Jeonghan mumbled but slyly held onto Joshua’s waist following close. Joshua looked at the walls and tilted his head, taking in the splashes of color that made massive objects, animals, and people for a wild work of art. This gave Jeonghan ample time to stare at Joshua. He marveled at the corners of Joshua’s lips as they quirked up in a smile as they moved and Joshua looked at each piece. He stared at the cute little eye wrinkles that Joshua got when he either wrinkled his nose or smiled wide. Jeonghan kept looking and moving along with Joshua. until he grumbled.

Turning his head Joshua looked at him, “Why do you keep staring at me when there’s great pieces of art to look at?”

Jeonghan tightened his hold on Joshua’s waist. “But I am.”

“Really now?” Joshua raised an eyebrow. “How come I feel your eyes on me then and not the walls?”

Smirking Jeonghan pulled him close. “But _Shua. I am_ admiring the artwork _._ ” He stared meaningfully at Joshua until Joshua blushed a pretty pink finally understanding what he was implying.

Joshua put his face into his hands. He mumbled into them. “You’re so cheesy.”

He laughed. “You love this cheesy guy though.”

Groaning Joshua mumbled again, this time too muffled for Jeonghan to hear.

“What was that?” His smirk widened.

Joshua shook his head, face still hidden.

“Come on now,” Jeonghan cajoled.

Raising his face, Joshua still a pink color said sternly. “Nothing. Let’s keep looking.” He walked forward, ears burning while Jeonghan’s laugh filtered into his ears. Stupid cheesy cute boyfriend.

 


End file.
